In Fate's Hand
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." — FE7


**

* * *

In Fate's Hand.

* * *

**

**Summary: The camp is chaos. Sain is dreaming, Serra is muttering and thinking about people she usually don't, and Rebecca are confused. And, at the same time, they prepare for a battle with unknown enemies. SainRebecca, MatthewSerra, HectorFarina, IsadoraHarken and HeathPriscilla**

**A/N:  
How can I explain this without sounding weird?  
Well, I'm in a FE 7 mood. And a fanfiction mood. **

Which equals THIS. 

**And, a lot of pairings this time! It was supposed to be a SainRebecca fanfic, but I couldn't make it fluffy enough, so I spend a lot of time focusing on the other pairings, so yes...**

**ADMIT THAT THEY ARE CUTE TOGETHER! **

Tactician: Amane, as in my other FE fanfiction. Well, as in my FE game.**Read more about her in the 'Sound of Heaven' fanfiction. **

Pairings: Gosh, a lot. But, hints of SainRebecca, KentLyn, IsadoraHarken, HeathPriscilla, MatthewSerra, HectorFarina. Sort of. And, one sided RebeccaWil, sort of. 

**Warning: ****The summary doesn't fit the story. Well, I left out a big deal of the story.  
Just so you know. **

**Enjoy?  
(hurray for Louise and Rebecca friendship!)

* * *

**

Rebecca liked "Lyn's Legions", as her friend Wil said. They were... nice, and some of them were very social, friendly and funny.

Sain is not of those people listed up there.

Yes, Sain made you laugh ("Just because he's a jerk" Rebecca once stated to Priscilla) and yes, he is social, in his very own way. And, friendly? If there's a lady involved, yes.

We are talking about _Sain _here.

Rebecca snorted. He was nothing special, he was just a cavalier from Pherae, and one of the first people to join Lyn's "little" group. He traveled with Kent, a red haired cavalier that was the opposite of Sain, and maybe that's why he managed to catch the hearts of ladies like Fiora and Lyndis.

Even though Sain was the one that stalked the ladies, calling them nick names and smiling at them, Kent was the one that managed to get a partner that would remain by his side for the rest of his side.

Rebecca smiled; she would like to have it like that too. Lyndis was one, damn lucky girl. She had heard that both Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood had fallen for her, just like Rath, the fourth archer in the group (the other three are her, Wil and the pretty, pretty, _pretty_ girl Louise).

She understood that no one would look at her twice when she joined this group. When she first met Eliwood, she insisted in joining his army. And, she doesn't regret it.

Because, all this time with her friends, it made her happy.

But, she wasn't beautiful (like Louise, Lyndis or Priscilla), outgoing (Serra), really, really strong (Vaida), cool (Nino), prideful (Fiora), crazy about money (Farina, although she didn't know how she managed to catch Hector's gaze) or shy around men, which made men curious about her (Florina).

And, she was nothing like their tactician Amane. She was mysterious, saying these weird comments about her real life, and smart. She had never allowed units to go to a place where they might be killed. When Lowen, her friend and the chef in the army, was badly hurt, Amane managed to get Priscilla there to heal him, using a shortcut so the morph snipers wouldn't see her.

She was the ordinary girl in the group, not taking to much attention, strong but at the same time weak. She was fun, but at the same time boring.

She was just... Rebecca.

And she hated it.

But, she remembered her first conversation with Sain.

Well, she can't remember it _clearly, _but she could remember pieces of their conversation.

* * *

"_Wohh!" _

"Wh-what is it?" 

"_O beautiful vision of delight, please tell me your name!"

* * *

_

Guess who said what?

* * *

"Lady Louise!" Rebecca screamed, her green braids flying in the air. The blond girl turned around and smiled. 

"Rebecca! As usual, it is such a pleasure in seeing you? How's it going with the guy you fancied?" Louise said, carefully uttering the words so anyone else couldn't hear.

"Lady Louise! Well, to tell you the truth..." Rebecca sighed; she had never been successful with boys.

She had been in love only one time, and that was in Wil. Being her childhood friend since... a long time ago, he left her with a broken heart, for about five years ago.

And he didn't know.

But what was it to know? That she had been helplessly in love with him, stared at him whenever he was training with her brother, Dan, or being so close to him as possible.

And, it was thanks to Wil that she became an archer (although she would never tell anyone).

Because, come _on, _do you really think that a girl, age ten, would care more about being strong than looking good in front of the boy she liked.  
Rebecca was, after all, a normal girl at heart.

So, what do you think happened when Wil innocently asked if Rebecca wanted to train archery with him?

She was_ defenseless. _

Rebecca grunted at Louise came closer.

"Well... I can't stop... I mean, it's not like I love him or anything, not anymore, and I don't like him anymore, so why does it feel weird when I'm with him? It's like the world _stops _spinning!" Rebecca sadly exclaimed.

"And, this guy that you've been talking about non-stop, what's his name? I take it as he's in out little group." Louise said, smiling at the other female archer in front of her. Rebecca smiled back, and took the opportunity to look at the blond and nice girl standing in front of her.

Louise was, as mentioned before, very pretty. Blond long hair and her eyes had the relaxing color of violet. Having a silver bow standing next to her, recently fixed by Rath, and matching clothes in purple, pink and white, she looked like a goddess.

"Lady Louise..."

"Oh, wait. Let me guess first. He's either one of the archers, or the lords. Or, maybe the polite cavalier you're always with... what's his name?" Louise placed a finger on her chin, searching in her head for a name.

"Lowen?"

"That's the name! Lowen! But, I never thought that you would fall for someone so _close _to you." As Rebecca smiled and declared that she wasn't in love with the chef in their group, Louise pouted, probably sad that she wasn't right. Then, her eyes started to shine again. "Or, maybe Sain?"

"Sain?! What made you think that?"

"Because, don't you remember when he _stalked _you?" Louise started to giggle, and watched Rebecca sigh, muttering that she wouldn't like to be reminded.

"Lady Louise, he stalked you _at the same time. _And Lady Lyndis, Priscilla, Serra, and even _Florina. _Are you saying that I should be honored?"

"Rebecca, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm truly sorry." Louise smiled as an apology, and put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "So, who is it?"

"Wil."

She said it.

When he probably was around somewhere close (oh god, she hoped not).

So, god of humiliation, are you damn happy now?

"Wil? Oh, the polite archer, yes?"

Did she _have _to scream it? Rebecca felt like taking an arrow, and then 'accidentally' shoots her. Just if she was a little...

"Oh, look Rebecca, he's over there! WIL!"

... more quiet!

Rebecca hoped that Wil somehow had managed not to hear the blond girls screech but _no, _of course he heard it. He turned around to face the two female archers, and his face split into a wide grin, saying goodbye to the asocial Rath, and started to walk to the girls.

And Rebecca did the only thing a normal girl with a crush (... not that she _liked _him, not anymore) would do.

She panicked.

* * *

"Louise! Wha- what are you doing? NO, make it stop! He _can't _come here, because, LOUISE! HE'S COMING CLOSER! No, no, no, no, I can run away from here before he comes! Yes, I'll do that. Um, bye, Louise-" 

"Not yet, girl. I'll let you see what you feel. No worries, just smile." And with that, Louise smiled just as serene as before.

_I see... _Rebecca thought, as she finally understood that Louise's intentions were good. _If just..._

"Rebecca! Lady Louise!" Wil came closer, smiling as usual.

... _He wasn't that good looking! _Rebecca thought, sighing in irritation.

_Just smile! _She thought, taking deep breaths.

Wil came closer, stopping in front of Rebecca, looking at her with quite interest.

"You look... different today." He said.

Rebecca almost fainted.

"Y-you think? Because, I'm not! I'm still... the same. Yes, completely normal." She answered, earning a raised eyebrow from Wil and a smile from Louise (because, she understood why she behaved like she did; because, hell, it was her fault).

* * *

"Oh, where are the wonderful and beautiful Lyndis? I already miss her, Kent! I miss her green hair, how it floats with the wind and how her green eyes just _sparkle _when she's talking." Sain sighed, earning a grunt from his best friend. 

Sain knew that Kent was in love with Lyndis.

He just felt like killing him a little.

"And, her _skin. _It is BEAUTIFUL!"

Yes, Kent didn't enjoy their conversation, but as the friend he was, he forced himself to listen.

(He didn't hear Sain's snicker, who quickly continued talking)

* * *

"You're talking to Rath? Seriously, I _tried _to talk to him, but didn't end up good..." Rebecca said, now sitting down with Wil next to her and Louise on her right side. 

"He's not that social, but as soon as he accepts you, he'll lighten up." Wil explained.

"Accepts you?" Louise asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted in a brow.

"Well... it took me some time before he started _talking back_, but now he likes me. I guess..." Wil smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't know for sure?" Rebecca didn't know, but for some reason, Wil was so...

"It all started with me saying I was "Normal Archer Number Three", and then he started laughing!"

... so damn childish!

Louise giggled prettily, her feminine laughter echoing in their camp.

It was almost empty in their camp, since the three lords decided to visit the town nearby. They grabbed Priscilla, Heath, the three Pegasus sisters and Marcus with them. Oswin followed after, even though Hector said that he was _ordered _to stay at the camp.

Matthew was on a walk, probably to see if any enemies was nearby, god knows where, and didn't see that Serra was quietly following him (or he noticed, and pretended not to see her).

Erk was left alone (having not Priscilla, Serra or Pent, who left with Canas after a conversation about a dropped book, made him very bored), and started to talk with Nino, and earned glares from Jaffar all. the. fucking. time.

Kent was the temporarily leader, talking about his 'Lady Lyndis' all the time, whether people listened or not, he didn't care (he actually did, but he talked very, very _quietly_), and when he finally had enough with hearing Sain's speech about him being the gift to woman on earth, he started to talk with Wallace.

Rebecca and Louise continued talking to Wil until the lost lords returned. They brought news about a lost Ninian, who Nergal had kidnapped hours before, and Nils was the person who was eager enough to fall down dead on the ground.

* * *

As Eliwood explained that during this evening they would be paired into groups that he and Hector (and Lyndis if they managed to drag her away from Kent) would decide right after this conversation, Rebecca felt odd. 

And, "odd" wasn't a word she used to describe conversations with Wil with. It was usually "extraordinary", "special", "funny" or "wonderful".  
He wasn't odd; SHE was.

'_Damn it... why? He hasn't done anything... this feels so different from all the other times. Maybe, I managed to...'_

"Rebecca! Are you paying attention?" Without noticing, Eliwood had asked if the archers were hearing his speech, since this part was especially special for them. Rebecca was busy mind-talking, so she jumped.

"L-lord Eliwood?"

He smiled, as only Eliwood could. "I said, are you paying attention?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She couldn't slack off her! What would the others think? Now, when they finally had learned her name (she sighed, she at least _hoped _so), would they forget her.

She blushed, and met Louise's curious gaze. She was standing next to her husband, the handsome magic-user Pent. He also looked at her with curiosity in his gaze. She mouthed 'Just thinking again' to her, and punched herself on the head lightly, sticking out her tongue to Louise.

But, before Eliwood could ask her again, she directed her attention to the red-haired lord in front of her. (they were already divided into three groups, with each lord explaining their idea. Hector had "his" people like Oswin, Serra, Matthew and some other people, Lyn had Kent, Sain, Wil, Florina and some others, and Eliwood had the rest of them, including her)

"So, Hector and Lyn, are you ready?"

Lyn and Hector came walking to Eliwood, nodding and mumbling things that couldn't be heard to the others.

"...what did you say?" Eliwood looked shocked for a moment, but managed to mask it rather clearly; Rebecca was one of those people who didn't notice.

"I'm sorry, but everyone, can you come here?" Eliwood managed to gather everyone in one group, and Rebecca felt incredibly small, as she stood next to Lowen.

One look and Lowen lifted her up on his shoulders, green eyes shining with joy from Rebecca. His own green eyes were hidden, as usual, but under his hair, they were smiling.

"As heard from Matthew," Matthew gained almost everyone's attention, as they turned their head to see the thief, as he stood next to Serra and Oswin, "enemies are coming closer. We don't know much more, so I'd like to have Fiora, Florina or Farina to look at their numbers. But, if you see any ballista's or archers, don't fly too close." Amane explained, now finally being seen by the crowd.

Fiora and Florina exchanged looks, and Farina frowned. She quickly looked at the axe lord, Hector, who looked back with quite interest. She looked away, as to say that it was NOTHING important with them looking at each other, but her sisters knew more.

After a short discussion, it was decided that Farina was the one to look at the enemies. If she wouldn't show up after a couple of minutes, both Fiora and Florina would fly after her, in case something had happened.

"Everyone else, you can prepare for a battle! The second we have more information, we will tell you the formations. That is all." Amane smiled, and walked closer to the lords, who were busy talking.

The whole camp turned into a chaos. Rebecca, who had jumped off Lowen's shoulders, was starting to think that she wanted a Pegasus, so she could fly away, instead of watching everyone's feet, so she wouldn't be smashed by people like Bartre.

Speaking of Pegasus's, she saw the middle sister of the three Pegasus Knights.

Together with Hector.

Was this the second she was supposed to leave?

* * *

"Hector, for the thousand times, I am not afraid to get killed! It is my duty to serve you after all, _my lord._" 

"Do not call me that!" Hector flared up, scaring Farina. After all, having an axe thrown over his shoulder made her scared enough. (Not to talk about her Pegasus, Murphy)

"But, you _are _my lord. Remember?"

"You are so damn annoying, you know that? If I had the opportunity, I would send you away! And, _we had to pay you money _so you could join us. Most people would PAY to be with us!"

"Gosh, Hector, _really. _I know you are a king, or something-"

"My brother is the –"

"Whatever, but if you really hate me this much, then you should be happy, because I am flying to a safe death. Sort of." And Farina started to walk away, jumping on her Pegasus. She turned around to face him.

"I never said that I hate you." Hector managed to say before she could leave.

"You act like you do."

"But I don't."

"Oh, thank you, my lord. Now I can die happily without regrets." She said, sarcasm drenching her voice, but smiled at him. As she flew a little higher than before, so Murphy could stand on Hector's head (he didn't do it, though), Hector smiled at her.

"Don't get yourself killed." He said, grinning.

"Of course not. I am a Pegasus knight, after all, and we won't die unless we are fated to!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Farina smiled for him, then flew away. She waved to her sisters as they saw her disappear.

"What if you _are _fated to die today, Farina?"

And, then Hector walked away, his axe gracefully thrown over his shoulder.

He wanted this fight to be over, right now.

* * *

"Oh, something's blinding me! It must be your lovely hair, miss. It is so _green. _Wonderful!" 

Rebecca turned around to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Sain, what are you doing here?"

"Rebecca, it is you? Lovely!"

"Yes, yes, it really is." Rebecca rolled her eyes, and walked past the paladin. He dragged his horse along as he followed her.

"Now, I'm looking for my spear. Have you seen it?"

_Wow. A NORMAL sentence coming from Sain. Wait..._

She quickly turned around, her bow directed to Sain. With cold eyes, she met his gaze.

"Who are you, and what have you done to the Sain I know?"

He looked at her with surprise, but then laughed, while using his sword to put her bow down.

"It _is _me, Rebecca. Gosh, why is it that the second I decides to be a little more mature, everyone reacts like this! Kent, Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood..."

She blushed as she realized her mistake.

"I am so sorry, Sain!"

"I can't forgive you, my love. You have to _kiss _away the pain, and..." He stopped talking when he saw her stare at him.

"Sorry, it just slipped."

* * *

Amane and Lyndis were busy planning when Wil came running. 

"Lady Lyn! Amane! I think I saw Farina!"

Florina, who came running to Lyndis for advices, heard Wil. She gasped, and gained Wil's attention.

"W-was she... I mean, was she a-alive?"

"Yes! But, I think it is best if you or Fiora could fly and meet her, because it looked like she had trouble flyin-"

"FARINA!" Wil, Florina, Lyndis and Amane turned around to see Fiora running towards Farina, who was gracefully falling down. Hector, who heard this too, could only watch as Wallace reacted instantly and catch both her Pegasus and Farina herself.

"F-farina!" Florina screamed out, earning interesting glances from other people on the camp, who had heard the first cry from Fiora. More and more people came to see the Pegasus knight, and two of them were Serra and Matthew.

"Just, DAMN IT EVERYONE, I can't see the hurt one! Just where is Priscilla when you want her?" Serra screamed, making people move (it was in times like these that she detested being short), and her long, pink hair was released for the first time.

"Serra, I thought you were a bishop." Matthew said, as he watched Serra began treating the unconscious Farina. Murphy, who was unhurt but shocked, was being lead away by Wil (which wasn't a success, since Wil was a archer, after all).

"I _am _a bishop." She answered, and ignored all the people around them.

"But you swore,"

"Damn it, PEOPLE, _move! _Just let Priscilla through! I. need. her. help. So, go away! There's nothing important in seeing a hurt Pegasus knight and a bishop, unless I will remove her shirt," (she could see Fiora's and Florina's shocked stares, and quickly grunted) ", and that won't happen! So, shush!"

Matthew smiled and raised an eyebrow at the pink bishop's outburst. People like Guy, Karel, Harken, Lucius and Erk quickly walked away, but some people stayed.

Like Fiora, Florina, the lords, Amane, Serra and Priscilla.

Matthew walked away when he noticed Serra's determined look on her face, and quickly dismissed a thought that told him that he had never seen Serra so serious.

* * *

"Priscilla, what do you think?" 

The healers was having a heated conversation about Farina's state, during the time Lyndis was trying to make Farina take a vulnerary. Fiora and Florina was doing their best to make her take it (Farina was still shocked over being hurt, and _still _couldn't pronounce her own name and couldn't say what her sisters names were), but it wasn't until Hector roared that she HAD to take it, that she actually took it.

"Um... at the moment, she seems shocked, and that's the reason why she won't take the vulnerary. And, she was hit in her shoulder, since we found pieces from an axe deep into her shoulder. But, an axe?" Priscilla frowned.

"Probably a hand axe, but I don't know for sure. Wait... Lord Hector!" Serra tried to take Hector's attention, but without a good result, you could tell. Serra started to mutter things like 'never listens' and 'bastard', and Priscilla smiled.

"But, Serra, don't you agree that the best way would be to use an arrow to shoot her down? I mean, she's a Pegasus Knight, after all." Priscilla explained.

"Yes, yes, I thought about that too. Oh, Saint Elimine, why can't an axe wielder just come here? I can't find Dorcas, Bartre or Hector." Serra admitted, and continued packing for the fight.

"An expert in axes is what you are searching for, yes?" Seeing Serra nod, Priscilla smiled. "Heath!"

Said dragon rider turned around and stopped packing, since he immediately heard who it was.

"Lady Priscilla!"

And he smiled and came closer.

As Priscilla started to explain the situation (after giggling like a thousands times), Serra sighed.

_Yes, girly, do not worry about me. Just sit there with your lover. Just leave me alone, it's cool. _

_I'm cool with that._

_...Damn it, where's Matthew?_

_

* * *

_

_"_Sain, have you found your lance? We're supposed to leave like, now!" Isadora was panicking.

Seriously.

All the things Kent had done today was to talk about Lyndis, and now when she's here, he acted like normal.

_What the hell is it with man's pride and all that shit?_

And all the things Sain had done today were to flirt with woman, sleep and nag. God, she hated him sometimes.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her thick, darkblue hair. She had trouble walking in her shining armor, but she tried anyway.

"SAIN!" She walked closer, and was greeted by two arms, as Sain grabbed her and hugged her closer.

"Yes, Rebecca, you do smell lovely!" He then laughed, after sniffing in Isadora's hair.

She grunted.

And at exactly this moment, her soon-to-be husband (well, when he retrieved his memory, that is) appeared.

"...Isadora?"

"H-harken! It is NOT what it looks like! He thinks I am someone else, and well, we all know Sain, so he hugged me and," Isadora tried to explained, but just earned a raised eyebrow from the blond hero.

"...and I guess this is the part when I'll pretend I heard what you said, and leaves?"

She sighed again.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, HARKEN!"

(she hated his jokes, but it wasn't like she would admit it to him, since she loved him with all of her heart, and she would always do, but in moments like this, she hated him)

"I think it is." He commented, although his eyes were starting to get a little darker.

"Just go and jump off a cliff."

"Not without you, my love."

She knew that he was sarcastic, but in that moment, she broke through from Sain's embrace ("hug of death"), and took his hand.

"And, now, my superior hero, you will take me away from here. Fast."

He looked surprised, but quickly hid it.

"Of course, princess."

And this time, she didn't know if he was sarcastic or not.

* * *

And Sain was left hugging his lance, muttering things like "Rebecca, I WILL SAVE YOU!" and "Just... kiss me."

* * *

As everyone was almost finished with the packing, Serra came to the lords, followed by Heath and Priscilla. 

"Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood."

The three of them turned around.

"Oh, Serra, yes. What do you want?" Lyndis was the one to answer her, and she coughed so the males would react and listen.

"Well... we have reasons to believe that he have an intruder in this camp." She admitted, looking back to make Priscilla nod, since she also thought this.

"...what?" Eliwood asked, shocked.

"No, Serra, I trust everyone here! I mean, Wil, Florina, Sain and Kent have been with me since the beginning. I don't think that anyone would betray us like this. Not now."

Lyndis said, smiling but still nervous.

"Yes, people like you, Serra, and Matthew and Oswin are people I trust the most." Hector said, now looking at the people surrounding them.

"But, my Lord, there are people we don't know so much! And, Heath said something interesting too..."

Everyone turned around, and Heath smiled, standing next to Priscilla.

"Yes, it is true. I heard-"

That was the only thing Heath managed to utter before someone came running.

Amane was running, her green clothes flying, and Wil ran next to her.

"ENEMIES! PEOPLE, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Everyone separated, taking their weapons and tried to find a good position. Serra had some trouble, as she ran with Matthew.

_It is kind of hard to fight with a group where someone can shoot you in the back. _

"Matthew, your mission for the day is to protect me."

"What? I am a thief, Serra! I can easily get hurt!"

"I'll heal you. No worries, my friend." She then bent forwards, and Matthew could feel her breath on his ear.

"I'll be right behind you."

* * *

With the Paladins/cavaliers – 

"Kent! Sain! Lowen! Come here!" Isadora stood next to Marcus, who has arrived seconds ago.

"Yes, ma'am." Kent answered.

"Yes, my lady!" Sain screamed, trying to figure out how to stand right.

"This... is an unexpected battle. Just, fight for this group! For your life! And for the ones you love!" Marcus explained, as he rode forward on his horse.

"We are proud riders from Pheare!" Kent screamed.

"Yes we are!" Lowen and Sain screamed in chorus, earning a smile from both Marcus and Isadora.

_

* * *

_With the archers – 

"Rebecca! There you are!" Louise smiled as Rebecca came closer.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find my bow... but I found it, at last." She smiled, and showed Rath, Wil and Louise a Steel Bow.

"We have to be ready now! Bartre and Dorcas have already started." Wil explained, and pointed at the two axe wielders, who was making their way through to break a couple of lance wielders. He took his Killer Bow, and started walking.

"Are we ready for this?" Rebecca asked, feeling nervous.

Rath turned around. "Of course we are. With our bows, we'll defeat our enemies. That is our purpose in this fight."

"And to survive." Louise added, as she hopelessly tried to find her husband among the people who walked by. She heard a sound behind them, and she quickly turned around.

"Enemies!"

And the four archers shot each arrow, and the four enemies were quickly defeated.

"Whoa..." Wil said, breathing slowly. "I wasn't prepared for that."

"But you survived." Rath answered, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"It looks like I did."

"So, proud archers, let shoot down our enemies!" Louise screamed, and started to run. The three others followed her.

* * *

With the lords and tactician – 

"I can't find my Brave Axe." Hector said, as he watched Lyndis kill an enemy that came too close. Turning around, she sighed.

"Find it, then."

"I am _trying_, woman!"

"Concentrate, Lyn!" Eliwood screamed as he stuck down a magic user.

"Yes, yes."

Hector finally found his axes, and joined his friends on the battlefield.

"Amane! How are things looking?!" He screamed, as Amane was flying over their heads with Heath.

"I can't tell you yet. It is not good, nor bad. Well, at least no archers, as I can see."

"Great!"

"Hector, do not move a inch!" She screamed, and Hector could only see how a powerful foe, wielding a sword, was getting closer. Heath then threw a Spear, and the enemy backed down, and Hector decided to take the final blow now.

"Thanks!"

"No problems! Now, Heath, let's find Erk. I'm sure he'll want this Bolting I have here..."

* * *

And everyone fought. 

It was enemies_ everywhere. _

And the only thing Serra did was heal, attack (being a bishop wasn't bad), look after Matthew and to look at her back.

_Only in case if she would do something._

* * *

"Withium! Our enemies are killing us! What about now?" An archer came running to their leader. 

Withium smiled.

"Call in our little triumph card."

"Now? But, leader, we can't trust her yet!"

"We can. Believe me."

"If you say so, Withium." And the archer ran away.

* * *

As Amane and Heath flew over the battlefield, looking for Erk slash Pent, she winched. 

"Heath... I have a very bad feeling about something..."

"What?"

"I don't know... but something about this fight is weird."

"Like the fact that they just appeared out of nowhere?"

"No... something else. Like I forgot something."

_Like I forgot something _very _important._

* * *

**Um, you guys hate me now, right?  
This is a two-shot, after all. **

I hope you will survive. I mean, I will update as soon as I can.

Cookies to these people that**:  
- reviews  
****- can figure out who's the traitor is  
****- who knows from which band the song is from (it is a wonderful song, made from a wonderful band). **

And, of course, I can always give you a Pegasus too!  
So, which one would you like? Florina's, Farina's or Fiora's?

(and, this isn't BETA: ed, so if you can find any errors, please tell me!) 

**Huuuugs, Nazzy. **


End file.
